


After-School Detention

by ahunmaster



Series: Dating Sim AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Exhibitionism, F!Prowl, F/M, Gangbang, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, there is a lot of sex going on but nothing explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Astrotrain loves hosting these kinds of detentions whenever he can.





	

 

In the classroom, he was the one in control.  Astrotrain was the one to be respected and the one to be obeyed.

 

Especially in detention.  If you ended up in detention with him, he could get you another week in detention for even trying to goof on in detention.

 

And then there was detention...

 

It often involved the Constructicon brothers and Lockdown having to spend a few hours after school with him.

 

They had to sit in their desks quietly and be responsible, young men.

 

All while watching their teacher fuck Prowl at his desk.

 

If they were good and behaved while he fucked her over the desk, under the desk, against the chalkboard, or even on the floor next to them, he'd let them touch her.  Maybe kiss her.

 

And if they stay well behaved for a long time, Astrotrain would let them have a turn fucking her over the desks as well.

 

But despite Astrotrain's love of pounding away at Prowl's pussy, gagging her with one of his toys or spitroasting her with one of the better behaved Constructicons, he did love it when she took an active role in 'detention'.

 

After taking them in a train on the desk and a gangbang on the floor, his favorite was watching her walk around in her ruffled uniform, cum running down her legs as she rode off all of them in their seats, saving him for last.

 

It was too bad he could only get away with these 'detentions' once or twice every month.

 

Oh well, he would have to settle with fucking her in the teacher's bathroom for the rest of the time while at school.

 

END


End file.
